


Time Flies (Soul Eater fanfic | ReaderxVarious)

by TheBoxOfPandora



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxOfPandora/pseuds/TheBoxOfPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) used to fight in war with Death himself, you're his right hand man; but during the time when you and Death were capturing Asura you also get caught in the skin bag with him~ staying unconscious for 800 years, only to wake up and see that everything has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I honestly didn't know what to name this chapter

**Stein's P.O.V.**

I walked into Lord Death's room. He had called us before school started, saying he has something to say to us. "Yoohoo!" Lord Death called to me, Spirit was already there. I reach to twist the screw in my head and start turning it slowly.

"Yes?" I asked, still slowly twisting.

"There's going to be a new student today so we'll have to push the physical exam back just a tiiiinny bit for her. Kay?!" Lord Death said, clapping and then motioning his hands like he's sweeping the exam away from himself.

"Hmm, well, if she's coming today why can't she just take the exam today?" Spirit asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She might not have a partner, that and you can't just put a new student through an exam on his first day here....or can you," I said, still twisting with my head tilting to the left.

"You're right!" Lord Death jumped, pointing his index finger upwards. "She doesn't have a (meister/weapon)!" He said but now leaning to his side and wobbling back up again. "Sooo we'll have to have a ceremony before we do the exam!" He informed almost too happily.

"But there's only one other student that doesn't have a partner, what if their soul wavelengths don't match?" Spirit asked, now on the floor in a butterfly position. 'Just like a child,' I thought.

"Ohhhhhh, I have a feeling they will match quite well," Lord Death said turning to his mirror. 'I wonder what makes him so sure.'

"But how do you know???" Spirit asked.

"He must've met her before, or have a little knowledge of her." I said. He wouldn't accept her here if he didn't know anything about her. It's too risky.

"Ohh," Spirit says, looking up at the sky.

"Oh yes, I know her quite well!" Lord Death says as he turns to face us clapping his hands. "Now, off you go," he said as he started motioning us out of the room. "And be sure to tell the other students that the exams are pushed back! I'm sure they'll be relieved!" He said while clapping his hands and then doing a little bow. "Oh WAIT!'' Lord Death called to Spirit and I. I turn my face to the side, seeing him in the corner of my eye, with my hands in my pockets. 

"Yes?"

"The students name is (Your name) (Last Name)! Kayy, Byebye!" he said turning back to his mirror again. I shrugged and continued walking out of the room seeing Kid walk in. He's early too. I didn't need the girls name, I didn't really care until now, still, I wonder if she'll let me dissect her. That'd be nice.

"Hmm, I think I've heard that name before," Spirit said walking with his arms crossed above his head. "Oh, hey Kid," he said while turning towards Kid slightly.

"Hello," he said calmly and continued walking. I thought I heard him crying about his hair before walking in. Patti and Liz must've calmed him down again.

"What'd you mean?" I asked Spirit. I already knew the name, but I wanted to know how he could possibly know. The fool doesn't read any books.

"I think I read a book to Maka once when she was younger. Ahhhh, the good days," he said and his eyes went all dreamy again. I sighed, it was probably just a kids book, but then again it was Maka. I walked towards the class, running into Maka and Soul.

"Oh hey, I was about to tell you," I said while Maka stopped, probably confused. "The exam has been moved back a couple of days, there's a new student." Her eyes glowed a bit, but then she snapped out of it when she figured out that the exam has been moved.

"Oh, okay, thanks!" She said then ran off, dragging Soul with her.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

"Yes father?" I asked while walking into the room, Liz and Patti right behind.

"Hellloooo Kid-kun!" My father said while gentling tapping the top of my head. I quickly fixed my hair, it was most likely the same as it was, but there was no way I'd take that chance! "There's going to be a new student today, and she doesn't have a (weapon/meister) so can you arrange a lil' ceremony/party thingy?!?!" He said, putting his hands straight out and wobbling them, constantly making them uneven. I feel sick.

"I suppose I can, but it would have to be tomorrow. No way everyone can make it today." I stated. It would be strange to suddenly have a party without proper symmetrical invitations given out before hand.

"Ooookaay! Good, I count on you to tell every with an announcement or something, don't make invitations though, you take a bit long doing that." My eye twitched as he mumbled the last part, and as if on Que Liz and Patti decide to join the conversations.

"Tell me about it," and "he sure does!" Were the two comments I got from them. Helpful.

"Goooooood!" He said clapping his hands together and titling his head a bit but then quickly adjusted. He must've noticed that I was about to break. I've had enough asymmetrical-ness today! I might not take another disaster!


	2. A Simple Secret

Readers P.O.V.

I walk up the stairs to face the DWMA. It's giant, it wasn't finished the last time you saw it, but it looks like they did a great job.  
I sigh. All I have to do is remember the plan I went over with King Death, and everything will be fine. I can feel an extra surge of failure, like I can feel all the souls staring at me. I wonder how many people know. I'm sure the teachers were informed a bit, but who else knows? I need to make it obvious that I suck, well not suck, but I just can't make it seem like I know everything. I can't get cut and bleed either, my blood being silver makes it a bit obvious that I don't blend in. And blending in was the plan. It's still weird that King Death can be so happy, we used to fight wars. I guess he's had the time to adjust. I wonder how Death's other son is. I hope he's not like his older brother. Although that would make things....Interesting. No, King Death would've locked him up if he were like Asura. Well either way, I have to have my guard up without them feeling like I'm distant. That draws attention. I just have to be....Spaz-tastic. Like normal, but with more pressure.

"Hello, welcome to the DWMA." Some kid says to me, I look down realizing that I had been staring at the building for awhile. I still have to look up a bit.

"Hello," I say as I shake his held out hand.

"You must be (f/n) (l/n)," I nodded, no one's said my name in quite some time, I'll have to re-adjust. "I am Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." I took of the hood to my cloak, realizing it was still on. He stared at my (h/c) hair for awhile. I looked up as if I could see the top of my head, but then brushed my hair back, it was in a ponytail but there might be those little hairs sticking out after taking of my hood. He coughed a bit then said "your hair is symmetrical."

"Heh, thanks I think," I say then smiled while tilting my head to the left, his smile left his face immediately. He stood up straight again and then began to talk.

"My father wants to see you," he said while I simply nodded. "Please, follow me," he said and I followed. We didn't even make it halfway through the courtyard by the time I heard some obnoxious yelling.

"IT IS ME, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD AND NO OTHER HUMAN WILL BEAT ME! HAHAHAHAHA!" He said and then fell, or maybe jumped, I can't tell. He ran towards me as I stood my ground. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? HA! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! I CHALLENGE YOU-" he got cut off by Kid.

"This is (y/n) (l/n), she's new and she doesn't have a (w/m) yet so she can't duel you. Maybe another time." He said and kept walking, I still followed him.

"WHAaAAt- oh fine," I heard him say behind me, I turn around still walking but now backwards.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can surpass god without me!" I said waving at him then turning around to follow Kid. I could see Black*Star blush a bit then continued ranting on to his weapon, which is now out of her weapon form. That kid is obnoxious, but who knows, he might just surpass me. I smirked. I enjoy thinking of myself as a god. After all, I did deserve the title.

"Hey!" I heard someone on my right side yell as Kid and I stopped. I looked right to see a dirty blonde girl run up to us with a white haired guy slowly follow behind her, leaning backwards on what seemed like nothing.

"Hey Maka," Kid said fully facing her. "This is the new girl," he said gesturing to me. I just smiled but being called the new girl is a definite downgrade from being god.

"Hi," I said smiling and waving a bit at her. "I'm (f/n)," you said. She smiled back at you, you read her soul. She seemed like a good person, not that I can prove anything yet, but still... She seems nice.

"Hi, I'm Maka," she said, gesturing to herself.

"And I'm Soul, I'm her weapon," he said doing a thumbs up to himself, showing his sharp teeth. They were cool.

"Heh, cool teeth," I said thinking aloud. I was prepared to facepalm myself be he went along with it, making me feel better.

"I know," he said quite proud of himself. I wonder how his teeth can even do that, hmm, I'll look into it later.

"Right well, I have to take her to my father. See you later," Kid said waving at them.

"Bye," you smiled and waved at them while following Kid.

"Bye!" and "See-ya," were the two replies you got from them as they waved back.

~~Tiny time skip brought to you by describing hallways is boring!~~

I arrived in Lord Death's room, just like I saw in the mirror when I was chatting to him through another mirror. It was bright-ish, and it seemed really happy, even if there were a bunch of graves everywhere.

"Father this is-" Kid started but I accidentally cut him off by being a bit too comfortable with Death.

"Hey Death," I said while walking closer to him, putting my hands in my pockets, leaving Kid confused, but he still followed. Two girls were there, they were wearing the same thing, and a red headed man. I now realize that maybe being comfortable with Death would lead to questions, but none were asked.

"Heeeey (N/N),'' I was shocked by his....cartoon like voice but I guess it made sense, this was a school after all. "Glad to see you're all riiight!" He said, I just smiled and acted like everything was fine, even though everything felt like it wasn't. The man that ordered you to kill hundreds, is glad to see I'm alright. I think he can see my confusion in my eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled, seeming almost as happy as him.

"Soooo," he said, clearly going to continue his sentence. I stopped to listen a bit but he just stood there. I opened my mouth to say something but then quickly closed it as he started talking again. I should've known. "I know you don't have a (w/m) so we're having a ceremony tomorrow!" He said while throwing his hands in the air. His hands are big and white now, like those gloves Micky mouse has...

"Oh, cool," I said and kept smiling. I wasn't feeling like partying but I did need a partner.

"Hey wait!" The shortest girl said, next to the taller one. "Isn't there only one other kid that doesn't have a partner?" She said while pointing a finger to her lips, like she's thinking. I was worried a bit, not that it matters, I can match my soul wavelengths with nearly anyone... But what if I can't.

"Yeah but I'm sure lil' (nickname) will figure it out, riiight?" He said looking at me, he gave a questioning look, not a demanding one. It was weird, but I don't really have another choice but to accept that he had time to get over what happened with Asura. I know Asura got out but I wasn't informed on if he was killed or not, but now's not really the time to ask.

"Heh, yeah don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along fine!" I said, not letting the worry effect my voice.

"GREEEAAAT!" Lord Death says, clapping his hands together oddly enough. "Well, Kiiid," he said looking at Kid, who was looking at me with confusion, I bet he was wondering how I'd be able to get a (w/m). I didn't really worry too much but I did a little, I learned how to adapt my soul wavelength centuries ago, but on the off chance that I can't adapt mine to his....well then.... I'll have a problem. "Please show (n/n) to your class, I decided to put her with you guys," he said not giving a reason why he put me in their class. "This is one of the harder classes but I'm sure you won't have a problem." He said to me. I probably would. But all I responded with was a smile and a 'thanks'.

Kid sighed a bit but then said "right, follow me please," he looked happy but he was still confused. I was going to tell him that I was confused too, but that wouldn't make any sense, so I decided to not open my mouth. I followed him as we walked down the hall to the class.


	3. Dissection

**Reader's P.O.V.**  
  
We reached the class and stood outside the door for a second. I have no idea why but Kid decided to take his time while staring intently at his watch. His watch made a slight beeping sound and he opened the door. I walked in, along with the two matching girls and Kid. The class had already started, and the teacher was right about to dissect an animal. I quickly swept my eyes across the room where all the students were sitting. I saw Maka, Soul, and Black*Star's weapon, but not Black*Star himself... Odd. I turned my gaze back to the teacher who looked up from the animal and let go of it, it wasn't even sedated yet. I heard a bunch of relaxing sighs travel through the room, some people looked like they were about to cry. I was glad I didn't miss anything. I suddenly got worried that he would ask us why we're late, but I figured that I should lie and say I got lost. I mentally punched myself when I realized I had a valid reason to be late, and even if he were to get mad, I'm sure Death will back me up.  
  
"Hello, you must be (f/n) (l/n)." He said, saying my full name. I didn't think that would be a problem until I heard someone gasp in the crowd. Damn, if even one of them knows then they could possibly tell my secret. I guess it's not that big of a deal, but Death gave me special orders not let the school know. I'm already prepared to deny _everything_.  
  
"Yeah, I am," I say while walking a bit closer, just so Kid and the two girls could walk through. They went to take their spots when I realized that they were probably Kid's weapons.  Yet another mental punch.  
  
"My my.....what a fine specimen," he said forming a large grin on his face. It was undeniable weird but I tried to shrug it off when some of the students say "not again," and "he always says that." The man rolled his chair closer to me and continued his sentence. " I am Dr.Stein, will you let me dissect you?" He asked, knowing the answer would be 'no' but still seemed hopeful. I looked at his face to see a giant screw in his head and line of stitches, I realized he had them on his clothes too. Who does that?  
  
"Depends," I said honestly. "Can I dissect you?" I asked rather gingerly. He seemed surprised yet as if he expected something like that.  He did his weird big smirk while twisting the screw in his head.  He started chuckling oddly and unevenly while staring at me. I feel like I know him, but that's not even close to possible...  
  
"Take a seat," he said gesturing to the rows of students. "It doesn't matter where, I don't really care." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone which seemed to suit him. I shrugged, holding onto the thin straps of my small-ish backpack and did a little jog up the stairs. I noticed a few clear spots to my left and decided to sit there, next to Black*Star's weapon. She had another empty seat next to her so I assumed that's where Black*Star sits... or should be sitting.  
I took my backpack off and placed it in between my feet, it felt weird but I would probably forget it if I left it somewhere else. I'm not s sharp as I used to be. I looked down to see Soul and Maka, Soul looks back at me and did his weird smile thing, showing his sharp teeth. I smirked back, it was pretty cool. I want sharp teeth too. He looked back at Stein and I saw him blush a little. I felt my cheek to check if it were hot and then it hit me. No, it's probably something else, I can't believe I jumped into that conclusion without analyzing it first. I leaned forward putting my elbow on the desk and held my head with my left hand, making sure none of my skin shows. I looked to my right to see Black*Star's weapon sitting there. I wanted to ask where Black*Star was but then decided to keep my mouth shut when Stein started talking again, obviously continuing the class. I watched him sedate the bird then count back from ten. It was quite cool actually, I tried looking for that bird when I awoke but I couldn't find one...  
I let my eyes graze my surroundings without moving my head when I saw Maka shaking a bit, she might've just changed her sitting position but what if....what if she were the one that gasped when Stein said my full name. Actually, without my middle names, it wasn't my full name, but it was enough to make someone gasp. I wonder if it's her... I saw her shift a little, and I quickly averted my gaze toward Stein, he was now making a Y incision, fascinating... I gazed down a bit to see Maka staring at me in wonder. I did a slight smile while squinting my eyes a bit, she smiled back and turned to the front again, it made me think of how she turned back and I tried to copy her move, I started looking back facing Kid. He was already looking at me strangely, he might've been the one that gasped...no, the gasp was too....feminine, and a higher pitch than his, but who knows, he could have it in him. It took me a second to realize he was staring at my hair, focused on it actually. I turn back around to face the dissection again when I hear Kid's breathing snap out of it's steady rhythm, he must've realized I saw him staring. I did a slight chuckle, well more of a heavier breathe outwards. Still, it involved a smirk.  
  
I continued to watch the dissection, still quite interesting.  Stein looked directly at me and smirked as my eyes widened with realization.... Please don't ask me a question, _Especially_ (least favorite subject)!  
  
"(f/n)," he said, looking down at the bird and back up at me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, thinking I sounded a bit too formal.  
  
"Come help me with this," he said looking down into the insides of the bird. "I need you to hold it open while I do some snipping," he said while taking his hands out and forming the scissor shape with his right hand.  I reluctantly got up, leaving my backpack, and started walking over to him. I stood by his side and asked,  
  
"Why me?" His head looked up at me, and he did his smirk again. It was starting to annoy me.  
  
"Because," he said, sounding like he was about to tell me the worst news. "There aren't any other gloves and I want to see just how tough you are," he smiled.  
  
I took a step back and the other students gave off multiple sound effects. Including sighs of disgust, anger, or shame.  I sighed, stepping closer again, taking off the extra pony tail, my two bracelets, and my watch, off my (left or right) wrist. I looked at him, with his creepy smile. I didn't have a problem against it, I had to do it multiple times before. Helping the doctor hold my fellow comrade open so he could get stitched on the inside. But now, the bird is sedated, and isn't on a battle field. We were just using it to gain knowledge. Which is logical. Stein gestured his gloved hands towards the birds body and I stuck my hands in, pulling it open. I heard multiple gasps and I heard some coughing and some people throwing up too, along with a 'hmm' from Maka. She's trying to figure out my secret. I have a feeling she won't stop either, I need a (meister/weapon), and soon. It was about half a second when Stein told me to switch my hand placement, I slid my blood covered hands to that position and held it there, hearing more gasps and Soul saying "cool," doing his smile again. I feel a swoosh of pride.  
  
The ground started shaking a bit, Stein not really noticing, the class begins to look worried. I'm a bit worried too, if the shaking intensifies and Stein's knife cuts me then my blood would be sure to confirm Maka's suspicions.   
The ground keeps shaking until the door breaks open, flying across the room. I heard a faint voice say "Black*Star?" Questioningly and I looked to see it was Black*Stars weapon. I looked back at the door only to see Black*Star right behind me...I should've sensed that. Half a second later I felt a sharp sting on my hand. I pulled my hand back realizing Stein had cut me. I quickly grab my hand and covering the part that got cut. Stein stands up and takes his glasses off, leaning towards me, making me feel pretty short.  
  
"Hmmm," he acted like he didn't mean to, yet didn't deny that he didn't. "We'll have to get that fixed, here, I'll escort you to the nurse's room," he said, gesturing me to follow him but I stayed, knowing that he's trying to blow my cover. Not surprising. I heard Maka stand up, but not running over immediately. She looked worried, and confused, she too wanted to know my secret. Damn, it's the first day and everything might fall apart.  
I turned to follow Stein but Black*Star picked me up. "Hey-" I started but then he quickly cut me off, holding me like an infant.  
  
"Shh, I'll carry you to the nurse's office," he said, still annoyingly loud but not yelling.  
  
"That's nice but I don't think that the cut will effect my walking skills," I said looking at him. He just ignored me and started following Stein.


	4. Memories

~~Time skip brought to you by more boring hallways!~~  
  
 **Reader's P.O.V.**  
  
Black*Star put me on a clinic bed, which is usually used for patients who actually need them. I sat on the bed, still clutching my hand. It should stop bleeding within 5-10 minutes, depending on how deep it is; but I can't tell, and I can't even look at it to see because of the slight chance that I am bleeding, it will immediately show. I sat there for half a second when Stein stepped closer to me, his glasses back on his face as he bent over looking down at me. I stared back up, preparing for the worst.  
"Why don't you let me take a look at that," he said giving off his damn smirk again. He chuckled a little more before I heard the door open to see Maka, Soul, Kid, his two weapons, and Black*Star's weapon.  
  
"Thanks," I chuckled kind of nervously yet making it seem like I just didn't trust him, even though I know for a fact that his stitching skills were probably very precise, still...I can't disobey an order. "But I think I'll wait for the nurse," I smiled awkwardly, trying to sound polite even though you really wanted everyone gone. Except maybe Black*Star, he seemed like he could could keep a secret...well, maybe not. "Where is she?" I continued, looking around the room for a nurse or such.  
  
The room was silent for quite some time before your gaze met Black*Star's; he seemed stressed, like he'll never get to battle you, and surpass god.  I smiled at him as his eyes widened and realizing that he was lost in thought, while staring.  He began talking as his weapon walked towards him, standing next/behind him.  
  
"(Y/n), this is Tsubaki! She's my weapon!" He said, sounding as loud and annoying as ever.  
  
"Hey," I said tilting my head a bit, gesturing a hello with my head.  
  
"Hello," she said smiling and bowed a bit. She seems kind.  
  
"WhoaaaaAAaaa!" One of Kid's weapons said, I looked behind me, seeing that the shorter one was walking up next to me. "ARE YOU OKAY? I SAW YOU LIKE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THAT POOR BIRD AND THEN GET CUT!" She yelled, sounding worried yet not looking worried at all. She looked more excited actually. She started flapping her hands as a reference to the bird.  
  
"Heh...Yeah, I'm okay," I said. I was not okay. Physically, fine. Mentally, also fine. Condition of the mission at hand, not doing too well....at all.  
  
"Ooohh cool," the taller weapon said walking over to you, trying to look at my right hand which was covered by my left. "Well hey, I'm Lizz, and this is Patti," she said pointing towards the smaller one that was now staring intently at my hand, still smiling but I think she was a bit confused now.  
  
"Hey," I said, sounding a bit more enthusiastic as I should have.  
  
"Well, we better find the nurse," Maka said, looking a bit scared yet still wanting to be helpful.  
  
"Yeah..." I said looking down at my hand. Blood, completely covering them even though none of the blood showing was mine. I got out of the bed and started walking out the door when Soul put his arm in front of me.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, trying to sound cool but really just asked what they were all thinking.  
  
"Well, to go find the nurse; obviously." I stated, looking at him, giving him a smirk through my eyes. He put his arm down and smirked, showing his big sharp teeth. I walked out and he decided to follow, along with everyone else, Stein in the back. Although I couldn't see him I could feel his eyes piercing the back of my head with curiosity. I knew him....from somewhere...I just have no idea where...or how, but I know him.  
  
I continued walking, knowing exactly where I was headed. I think the rest were just spacing out because I was walking straight towards Lord Death's room. He'll surely help with this....After all, it was his idea to put on this charade. _Why was he so keen on making sure I were normal..._  
  
I looked at my hand, still covered. I realized that a little bit of my blood had started to ooze out of the grasp of my other hand. I pulled my hands in front of my chest, grabing it tighter, hoping no one was looking. I was right about to turn to Death's door as a red headed man came out of it, instantly locking eyes with mine.  
  
"Oh hey, you must be (Y/n) (L/n)," he said and you swear you felt Maka flinch a bit. "Lord Death wants to see you alone, he has some things about the (meister/weapon) you'll be pairing up with," he said trying to sound confidant even though he had extreme doubts. You know that the average chance of finding a (w/m) was a very low percentage; the chance of having matching soul wavelengths is....well hard, to say the least. Normally with partners you're expected to spend time with them, living in a dorm with them, getting to know them, so that you'll start to match wavelengths constantly. You usually get to choose a partner too, there's also usually more students that don't have a partner, but with your luck there's only one. Leaving you no choice really.  You sigh.  
  
"Fine, thank you," I said sighing a bit then bowing, trying to still be polite. I then turned to my left and stepped to the doorway, I looked to my side to see them all watch me as I continued walking. I sent them a little wink, not sure if they caught it or not; and continued walking.  
  
I walked in, slowly stepping up the stairs, realizing how badly I've done on the mission. I let my head hang, knowing I had let Death down.  
I stopped walking as I reached the center of the room. Lord Death, looking at his mirror as he mentally locked down the room.  
  
"That was quite a risky one," he said, still sounding cartoon like but not facing me.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I suppose it could have been-" I said, getting cut off as Death turns around to face me.  
  
"If you had managed to avoid it, (nickname), you would have only drawn more attention and suspicion to yourself," he said.  
  
"Yes...I know," I admitted, turning back into the soulless reaper that I am.  
  
"Right! Now let's take a look at that cut!" He said, very happy about the situation. I let out a sigh of relief. I started to chuckle a bit and give a slightly forced smile as I looked at Death, fixing my cut. I looked at it while he was trying so very hard to stitch it up with those big hands. I don't know where he got the needle and medical thread, but something told me he watched the scene unfold and prepared himself for this. He must have sent the nurse somewhere, making sure she wouldn't see my cut. I looked back at my cut, it wasn't that deep. I watched as I saw my familiar silver blood flow slowly from my hand, with Death, finally finishing up; it felt like it took hours. I checked my watch _; nope, just one._ Death finally stopped mumbling to himself as he cut the string with scissors and rapped a bandage around my hand. I looked at my right hand, gazing at my palm and then turning it the other way, facing the side with the stitches in it. I let out a slight chuckle before turning to Lord Death.  
  
"Thanks," I say, trying to be cool and as if nothing had happened, even though it was a bit nerve-racking.  
  
"No problem kiddo!~" He said, his last words ringing in your head. I turned around, noticing that I have strayed away from the center of the room, walking back over to the middle. Once I was in the middle I turned around to Lord Death.  
  
"Why do you want me to be normal, and blend in?" I asked, I only rarely questioned his orders, but I know that time has flown, and I was still  stuck behind it. Still, it's obvious he has changed, so asking him won't hurt...physically...  
  
"Well..." He said, starting to loose his cartoon like voice, but instead of going to a dark raspy-monotone voice he just sounded sad. "When I left you... And you got caught with Asura; there were rumors that the madness had consumed you," he said, facing the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, I understand that...But I had soul protect on...Right?" I asked, suddenly starting to doubt everything that happened in the last 800 years, even if I didn't remember any of it very clearly...Yet I still had some new memories.... _Why?_  
  
"Right," he said cheering up the slightest bit. "But as time went by, I thought of all the million ways to save you, without letting Asura out," he said, sounding even more pained and sad than before. "While I had a group developing new ideas and theories, the question came up about how you were going to act _once_ you got out." he said, sighing in between his sentence. "The word got around that once you got out, our seal would break and you would be even deadlier than Asura himself..." Lord Death said, having flashes of memory.  "After 1oo years, books started to form, talking about the fallen _god_ ," he said continuing. "About how you were once a loyal soldier, turned by the madness of the Kishin's soul... I banned these books, burned most of them, only keeping a few in the library here, not even Kid has access to them," he said, sad that he hid this from his son. "I tried nearly everything to save you, until I eventually gave up... After 400 years had passed I decided to try again," he said, looking up with determination, still facing the mirror. "I pulled together some of the most elite and trusted people, trying to find a way to get you, we thought that if we could try to connect your soul wavelength with someone else, you might be able to astrally project yourself. So, we found a kid around your age, and decided to try that with him...The first time failed, miserably," he said as his cartoon voice had completely faded. "But the second time....Worked!" He said, still not brightening up though. "We spent the whole first day asking you questions, of course you asked some back but, I ordered you to stop asking," he said, leaving me giving a little 'hmph' while his cartoon voice slowly creepped back. "When you went to sleep, the astral projection stopped...But when you woke up, you didn't remember anything from yesterday. We started recording videos, for you to try to teach you to remember, and had you stay up as long as you could. After weeks went by, the testing boy grew quite fond of you, you two were ' _friends_ ' but every time you woke up it would break his little heart. His soul darkened little by little everyday," he said, trailing off.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, taking a step closer, not even wondering about the boy. I wanted to know why the experiments stopped; _something must've gone wrong._  
  
"We stopped it," he said simply, taking you to step back a bit. "We stopped it because we didn't have the time, the energy, or the people to do it," he said with a big sigh. "After that I decided to pick up a new hobby," he said his voice growing back into the cartoon voice.  
  
"What was it?!" I asked anxiously. I ~~wanted~~ needed to go home so I think this through properly, it would take hours...but something told you to think about it, like it was a new book you found.  He chuckled a bit, turning back towards me. I didn't smile in particular, but I could feel my eyes glow with curiosity. _I hope he didn't re-take his city hobby again. He left those little plastic figures all over the place._  
  
"Well, unlike laaaasst hobby," he said, dragging his cartoon voice like out a bit as he changed back into his _'new'_ happy self. "I decided to put a bit more _effort_ _and time_ into it," he said chuckling rather slyly.  
  
"Is that even possible?" I sarcastically asked as I pulled back old memories on how he put all 24 hours into his little lego city.  
  
"Hehe, ohhh yess!!" He said, sounding as if he had survived one of the biggest troubles ever.  
  
"Alright," I said. "What was it?"  
  
"A kid," he said plainly as my mouth only slightly dropped. "I wanted a new hobby but I also wanted a kid, but I couldn't have a kid without him ruining my hobby so I decided to make _him_ my hobby!~" He said in a quick rushed voice as he explained his _master plan._  
  
I started laughing a bit realizing that that was how the idea of Kid came up. You felt Death unlock the room, you, still laughing a bit with Death looking a tad bit confused. "So," I sighed a bit, catching my breath a little. You never thought that Death would have another kid, you just always assumed that Death had found a woman. You now realize that Kid was actually another fragment of Death's soul, you really should have sensed it, but the surprise was rather nice. You liked it. "That's what made you decide to have another kid?" I stated more than asked.  
  
"Yes," he said then turned to the door of the room to see Kid walking up the stairs.


End file.
